La mujer que no soñe jamas
by Luthien4D
Summary: James ha dejado de molestar a Lily, pero ahora es ella quien lo molesta a el. James esta cansado de esta situacion y termina explotando...


**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE JAMAS****Shut Up _(Cállate)_**James Potter caminaba con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, mientras que por el camino pateaba cualquier piedra que pudiera encontrarse obstruyendo su camino.-¡La odio!-dijo James al llegar con sus amigos-en serio. No la soportoEn la mente de los demás merodeadores, se forma la figura de una chica un poco más pequeña que James, con el cabello rojo, y unos ojos verde esmeralda que se encontraban ocultos detrás de una gafas.-Y ahora que paso, Cornamenta-dijo el mejor amigo de James.-Lo mismo de siempre, intente ayudarla con unos libros que tenía que entregar en la biblioteca y ella luego, luego me empezó a decir que ni me acercara a ella y pues empezó la batalla campal de siempre.-¿Por qué siempre tienen que terminar en pelea?-pregunto Remus.-No lo sé. Pero ella siempre tiene la culpa-dijo James mientras arrogaba una piedra al lago.-Como, ha pasado, en varias ocasiones, tu tienes la culpa-dijo Peter, el más pequeño de los merodeadores.-COLAGUSANO-dijo James mirándolo amenazadoramente, como diciendo "Por favor, yo nunca tengo la culpa".-Como crees que yo voy a tener yo la culpa, soy un merodeador. Cualquier chica quisiera que yo le ayudará con sus libros.En eso James tenía la razón no había chica que no quisiera su ayuda, o simplemente que no quisiera estar al lado de cualquiera de los merodeadores.-----------------------------  
**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs** _Ay vas  
Tu siempre estás en lo correcto  
Es un gran show  
Es todo acerca de ti  
Tu piensas que sabes  
Lo que todos necesitan  
_ -----------------------------Estaba primero antes que nada James Potter que era como el líder de merodeadores, tenía el cabello negro como azabache desordenado, y unos ojos café claro que volvían loca a cualquier chica, pero también estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas, pero eso solo hacia que pareciera más tierno de lo que era.El segundo era Sirius Black, el era un poco más alto que James, que tenía el cabello también negro pero lo tenía un poco largo lo que hacia que le cayera elegantemente por la frente, sus ojos eran azul cielo, su cuerpo era muy atlético a pesar de que no practicaba mucho ejercicio. Todas las chicas parecían pensar que el era muy sexy.Luego estaba Remus Lupin, que era de la misma estatura que James, quien era el más inteligente de los merodeadores, su cabello era de color café al igual que sus ojos, pero sus ojos eran cafés fuerte. El había sido el perfecto en quinto año, eso sumaba más la popularidad del chico.En último lugar estaba Peter Petrigrew era un chico de baja estatura, no era muy apuesto comparado con los demás merodeadores, pero la mayoría lo asumía a que todavía era muy pequeño y le hacia falta crecer un poco más. El tenía el cabello café oscuro, mientras que sus ojos era de color café algo claro.-James, amigo, aunque no quiera admitirlo la verdad es que Peter tiene razón. Nunca pensé que diría algo así-dijo Sirius confundido.James solo levanto la vista, mientras se sentaba para descansar en el gran jardín de Hogwarts, enfrente del lago.-Es que es imposible llevarse bien con ella...Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, para ser mas exactos en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año.-Ese Potter es insoportable-llegaba la pelirroja a su habitación, tenía algunos libros bajo el brazo.-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahora?-pregunto una chica que estaba en una de las camas, con un libro abierto.-Lo de siempre, se aparece queriendo ayudar y lo único que hace es hacer una tontería. Acababa de sacar estos libros de la biblioteca, y llega diciéndome que los lleva el mismo a la biblioteca. Lo único que logro fue que perdiera más tiempo.-Acaso intentaste explicarle la situación.-Claro que no, Sam. A Potter no se le puede explicar nada.-Se lo pudiste haber dicho, en lugar de pelearte con el-dijo otra chica que estaba saliendo del baño.-¿Por qué tienen esa manía de que me lleve bien con Potter, Ruth?-pregunto Lily.-Yo solo decía-dijo la chica llamada Ruth.-----------------------------  
**You always take time  
To criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today** _Tu siempre te tomas tu tiempo  
Para criticarme  
Parece que todos los dìas  
Cometo errores  
Simplemente no puedo hacerlo bien  
Es como si fuera el único  
Te gusta odiarme  
Pero hoy no  
_ -----------------------------Ellas estaban en el mismo año que los merodeadores, y también compartían la casa de Gryffindor. Lily Evans, era la chica que normalmente tenía problemas con los merodeadores para ser mas precisos con Potter. Lily tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello. Lily no era una chica fea, pero como casi nunca hablaba con los hombres, no tenía mucha popularidad entre ellos, era la clásica chica que prefería quedarse en la biblioteca antes de salir a divertirse.Sam era la más alta de las tres chicas, tenía la piel clara, y los ojos negros profundo, el cabello era de color café oscuro, era una chica que actuaba antes de pensar las cosas, y eso le ocasionaba muchos problemas normalmente.Mientras que Ruth era la más calmada de las tres, y era la más pequeña, su cabello era algo ondulado de color negro mientras que sus ojos tenían un color hermoso, eran de color azul cielo. Era una chica tímida, casi nunca decía nada, pero tenía muy buenos consejos cuando la gente los necesitaba.-Oigan chicas, ya mero se acerca el día de ir a Hosgmeade-dijo Sam sonriendo.-Si el sábado pronto llegara, ya se me estaba acabando la libreta, tengo que comprar una nueva-dijo Ruth-¿esta vez si iras, Lily?-No lo sé-respondió Lily, ella casi nunca salía a Hosgmeade, prefería quedarse en Hogwarts.-Vamos Lily tenemos que ir-suplicaba Sam-solo estaba vez ven con nosotras, para que te diviertas un poco.-Esta bien, iré con ustedes-dijo Lily sonriendo.Las demás chicas sonrieron no era muy normal que Lily decidiera salir para divertirse un poco para variar, aunque había un buen motivo para eso...Por fin había llegado el viernes, las clases habían terminado, los chicos podían estar libres por dos días.-¡Me encantan los viernes!-decía Sirius-por fin podré dejar de estudiar.-¿Dejar de estudiar? Pero si no estudias aunque haya clases-dijo James sonriendo.Los demás merodeadores sonrieron también, Sirius casi nunca estudiaba, pero aún así era un alumno promedio.-Miren quien viene por ahí-sonrió Sirius al ver a Lily y a sus amigas caminar por el pasillo.-Potter, en algo tienes razón Black nunca estudia-dijo Lily sonriendo.-Vaya has admitido alguna vez que tengo razón, nunca pensé vivir para ver este momento.-No te ilusiones, solo ocurre una vez cada diez años, eres tan tonto que rara vez tienes razón.-Algún motivo por el que debas odiarme, Evans.-Ninguno en especial, igual que como dijiste hace años, el hecho de que existas es más que suficiente-dijo Lily mientras seguía caminando con sus amigas.-A ves Remus, dime ahora que le hice, desde hace años que no le hago nada y ella siempre me trata igual-dijo James confundido.-En eso tienes razón, pero no se, creo que Lily se quedo con tu imagen de casanova rompe corazones y no piensa cambiar la forma de pensar de ti-dijo Remus.James había cambiado mucho, desde hace algún tiempo, ya no andaba por ahí luciéndose por toda la escuela, haciendo bromas a todo el mundo, y lo más importante ya no coqueteaba con todas la chicas. Pero al parece a Lily ese cambio no le importaba en lo más mínimo, para ella seguía siendo el mismo James "creído" Potter.-----------------------------  
**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**_Así que cállate, cállate, cállate  
No quiero oírlo  
Fuera, fuera, fuera  
Fuera de mi camino  
Cállate, cállate, cállate  
Nunca me detendrás  
Nada de lo que digas hoy  
Me hará volver  
_ ------------------------------Por que mejor no la olvidas, solo es una chica más, no tienes por que caerle bien a todo el mundo-dijo Sirius.-Ya lo sé, pero es que quisiera al menos poder ser su amigo-dijo James algo triste.-No me digas que...-dijo Remus algo confundido.-¿Qué¿Qué pasa, Lunático?-pregunto James.-Qué Lily te sigue gustando.-¡No¿Cómo crees? Ella ya no me gusta eso se los vengo diciendo desde hace tiempo, ya la olvide-dijo James sonriendo.-Bueno fue solo una idea que se me ocurrió-dijo Remus-bueno chicos tengo que ir a la biblioteca, para buscar unos libros.-Si, yo quede de verme con una chica de Ravenclaw, los veo luego-dijo Sirius.-Acabo de recordar que tengo que terminar la tarea de Pociones que me dejo extra el profesor-dijo Peter. (n/a: Por fin habla, la rata)-Si es verdad, todo por que te salió mal la otra poción-dijo Sirius riendo.-Bueno entonces los veo luego, chicos-dijo James, mientras todos los demás se retiraban. James se quedo sólo mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín, ahí puedo observar a cierta chica pelirroja que caminaba junto con sus amigas, para sentarse en la sombra del árbol que estaba cerca del lago. Pudo ver como el viento jugaba con su cabello rojo, mientras que sus ojos con el sol se veían a un más brillantes de lo que eran.-Que bueno que ya la olvidaste, Potter-se dijo a si mismo James mientras sonreía pero no le quitaba la vista a Lily...Cuando la noche estaba por caer, el atardecer desde la torre de astronomía se veía hermoso, y había un chico ahí junto a al venta para poder contemplar este espectáculo. Pero esa paz termino justo en el momento que se escuchó la puerta abrirse.-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la recién llegada.-Yo podrías hacerte la misma pregunta, Evans.-Lo cual no te importa, Potter-dijo Lily sonriendo.-Entonces tampoco te importa que hago yo aquí.-El único momento de paz que intento encontrar y tienes que estar aquí para estropearlo todo.-Y tú tienes que venir aquí solo para criticarme, no puedes dejarme en paz ni un día-dijo James molesto.-¿Qué pasa ya te enojaste?-Evans, que tienes en mi contra, tanto mal te he hecho que no puedas perdonarme, siempre me estas criticando todos los días no hay un día que no escuche alguna de tus criticas contra mí-dijo James acercándose a ella-no puedo hacer nada sin que cometa un error, sabes que soy una persona y las personas comenten errores.-Pues que quieres que haga si yo noto que todo lo haces mal.-¿Pero por que¿Qué te hice? Es lo que no logro entender, dime porque me odias.-Por el simple hecho de ser tú.-----------------------------  
**There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know  
That you're not  
You're always there to point out  
My mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today**_Ay vas  
Nunca preguntas por que  
Es una gran mentira  
Todo lo que tu haces  
Tu piensas que eres especial  
Pero yo se, y yo se  
Y yo se y sabemos  
Que no lo eres  
Tu siempre estás buscando  
Mis errores  
Y me los avientas en la cara  
Es como si fuera el único, te gusta odiarme  
Pero hoy no  
_ -----------------------------James parecía no comprender nada, de nada, lo único que sabía era que esa chica lo odiaba sin razón alguna, y eso molestaba a cualquier persona.-Pero ya no te he hecho nada, deje de seguirte a todos lados como tú querías, deje de molestar a Snape e incluso deje de andar coqueteando con cualquier chica que viera. Ahora dime¿cuál es la razón de tal odio?Lily se quedo callada, no decía ninguna palabra, pero tampoco voltea a ver a James.-Por que eres tú, ya te lo dije-dijo Lily mirando al suelo.-Mírame a la cara, cuando digas eso-dijo James acercándose más.Lily ya no tenía a ninguna lugar a donde ir, choco contra la pared, James tomo el rostro de Lily con las manos obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos, las piernas de James flaquearon en el momento de ver directamente a los ojos de Lily, hace ya cuanto tiempo que no había estado tan cerca de aquella pelirroja.-Ahora si dime que me odias-dijo James bastante enojado para ese momento.Por alguna extraña razón, Lily se quedo callada, no podía hablar, algo que extraño mucho a James por qué Evans no es de esas chicas que se quedan calladas, así porque sí.-Yo... te...-intento decir Lily.-No te preocupes-dijo James soltándola-no tienes porque decirlo, ya lo entendí.James se alejo de la chica, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, para irse de ahí y dejar a Lily en paz. Pero antes de marchase volteo a ver a Lily por última vez, viendo a la chica mirando hacía el suelo.-Por lo visto, te gusta odiarme-dijo James...Por fin había llegado el sábado, donde la mayoría de los chicos andaban por el pueblo de Hosgmeade, entre todos esos chicos se encontraban los merodeadores, paseando, claro que ya había ido a Zonkos para comprar cuantas bromas pudieran cargar en las manos y bolsillos.-Bien chicos ya visitamos Zonkos, fuimos a ver los nuevos artículos de Quidditch¿quieres ir a tomar algo?-pregunto Sirius.-Si tengo ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla-dijo James.-Entonces vamos para allá.Mientras los cuatro chicos se dirigían a tomar algo, en la librería que se encontraba en Hosgmeade, otras tres chicas veían los nuevos volúmenes que había.-Miren este libro, te dice como lograr hacer un filtro amoroso-dijo Sam entusiasmada.-Sabes que esas cosas no funcionan, Sam-dijo Ruth-una vez ya lo intentaste y lo máximo que lograste con el chico fue que le diera un resfriado.-----------------------------  
**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Is gonna bring me down  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Is gonna bring me down** _Así que cállate, cállate, cállate  
No quiero oírlo  
Fuera, fuera, fuera  
Fuera de mi camino  
Cállate, cállate, cállate  
Nunca me detendrás  
Nada de lo que digas hoy  
Me hará volver  
Así que cállate, cállate, cállate  
Me hará volver  
Así que cállate, cállate, cállate  
Me hará volver_  
------------------------------Tienes razón, Ruth¿y que me dices tú, Lily, no quieres probar este filtro amoroso en alguien?-Por favor, Sam. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en esas tonterías.-Si tu lo dices-dijo Sam dejando el libro junto a la ventana-pero miren nada más quienes van ahí.Lily y Ruth se asomaron por la ventana para ver a quien se refería Sam, la respuesta a eso fue que Lily retiro rápidamente.-No tenías porque molestarme para ver a ese-dijo Lily molesta.-¿Qué tiene de malo que te enseñe a los merodeadores?-pregunto Sam sonriendo.-Hasta la pregunta es tonta, Sam. Sabes muy bien como me llevo con "ellos".-Más bien querrás decir con Potter, porque con ninguno de los otros te peleas como con el-dijo Ruth.-Sí, sabes lo molestas demasiado, antes solo querías que el te dejara en paz, y ahora eres tú la que lo busca a cada rato y lo tratas como si fuera la peor persona que hubiera pisado el planeta-dijo Sam.-Tú bien sabes lo que pasa, y no quiero hablar de ello-dijo Lily con la cara triste...Los chicos estaban tomando sus cervezas de mantequilla, con toda la comodidad del mundo. Pero eso no iba a seguir siempre, Lily, Ruth y Sam llegaron también hay.Lily y Ruth se fueron a sentar en la única mesa que estaba desocupada en ese momento, la cual estaba muy cerca de los merodeadores, mientras que Sam iba por tres cervezas de mantequilla.-Hay Ruth, lastima esta es la única mesa disponible, tendremos que aguantar la mala compañía-dijo Lily al llegar a la mesa.Claro que eso lo alcanzaron a oír James y compañía, que podían saber exactamente que estaba hablando de ellos, o para ser mas precisos estaban hablando de James.-Si tanto te molesta por que no te vas-dijo James, pero sin voltearla a ver.-Como te decía "RUTH", como me molestan las personas que espían conversaciones ajenas y más a las que se meten en las conversación que no tienen nada que ver con ellos-dijo Lily.Sam llegó por fin con las demás chicas dejando las cervezas de mantequilla en la mesa.-¿Y bien de que conversaban?-pregunto Sam sentándose con ellas.-Nada, nuevo-dijo Lily-hablábamos de la mala compañía que tenemos.-Ah, ya veo-dijo Sam, mirando a donde estaban los merodeadores.-----------------------------  
**Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away** _No me digas quien debo ser  
Y no intentes decirme lo que es mejor para mi  
No me digas que debo hacer  
No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo  
Te veré marcharte lejos  
_ -----------------------------El rato paso nada bueno para James, porque Lily ocupaba cada ocasión que tenía para decir algo en contra de James, el más mínimo error del chico y Lily lanzaba algún comentario. Esto harto la paciencia del chico.-Sabes que...-dijo James levantándose de su lugar-me tienes harto, Evans. Por que no me lo dices todo en la cara.-No tengo que hacerlo-dijo Lily mirándolo-sabes muy bien como escuchar conversaciones ajenas. No tengo por que hablarte...-¡Cállate!-interrumpió James-ya estoy cansado de ti, siempre me molestas siempre me criticas, pero sabes que esto ya se acabo, hoy no vas a seguir molestándome. Siempre estas intentando encontrar mis errores para echármelos en cara, piensas que sabes todo acerca de mi, pero ya basta...James tenía en su rostro los ojos furiosos, no estaba bromeando para nada, todo lo que decía era completamente en serio. Lily al ver tal rostro tan enojado no tenía una respuesta para todo lo que el le decía.-Así que a partir de ahora, solo, cállate, no quiero oírte hablar más, lo único que quiero es que te alejes de mí y que nunca más te acerques a mí-dijo James mientras se dirigía a la puerta, para marcharse del lugar, con sus amigos siguiéndolo.-Al parecer si estaba molesto-dijo Sam.-¿Lily, qué te ocurre?-pregunto Ruth viendo la cara de Lily.Lily seguía observando la puerta por donde James se había marchado, el rostro de Lily no tenía explicación, se encontraba entre sorpresa, expectación, pero sobre una gran tristeza.-----------------------------  
**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me downSo shut up, shut up, shut up** _Así que cállate, cállate, cállate  
No quiero oírlo  
Fuera, fuera, fuera  
Fuera de mi camino  
Cállate, cállate, cállate  
Nunca me detendrás  
Nada de lo que digas hoy  
Me hará volverAsí que cállate, cállate, cállate_+Bueno he terminado el primer capitulo de este fanfic que les parecio, escogi está canción porque me pareció que James en algun momento se cansó de estar peleando con Lily, todo el tiempo. La canción se llama **Shut Up** la cantan **Simple Plan**.Espero que les haya gustado por favor, dejenme un review para saber si les esta justado mi fanfic, la siguiente canción que ocupare sera **Amor de engaño** la cantan **Erreway**._Amor de engaño digo te odio  
Miento te extraño  
Amor prohibido  
Busco perderte y más te amo  
Nos deseamos tanto  
Y hay tanto rechazo_


End file.
